This invention relates to a lug for fixing a window regulator, a window regulator and a vehicle body.
A problem can arise when fixing a window regulator in a vehicle door, in particular in a vehicle that does not have a frame around the window glass, for example a frameless door or a rear quarter window (a rear side panel of the body of the vehicle). The window glass is not guided by a frame, so the window regulator must be precisely so that the window glass enters the roof when in raised position. It must therefore be possible to adjust the rails by a rotation around an axis that is parallel to the direction of movement of the vehicle.
Citron company Produces a vehicle known as Pluriel, which proposes a solution. The rail is fixed into the bodywork with a lug. The lug includes a fixing part that is perpendicular to a circle having as an axis an upper rotation point and radius that is equal to a distance between the lug and the rotation axis. The lug rests on a bridge fitting in the door, and the bridge fitting has a surface that cooperates with the fixing part. A screw is inserted into the fixing part, parallel to the rail, allowing for the lug to be fixed to the surface of the bridge fitting. To prevent the lug and consequently the rail from rotating about themselves during screwing, the lug includes two fins on either side of the fixing part. The fins are inclined relative to the fixing part and cooperate with corresponding surfaces on the bridge fitting.
A drawback to this design is that the lug and the bridge fitting are complex and difficult to manufacture. Great precision is required in manufacturing to ensure they cooperate correctly with each other.
There is therefore a need for a lug for fixing a window regulator in a vehicle body that is simple to manufacture and prevents the lug from rotating on itself when it is fixed in the body.